1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reagent kit and a method for detecting a mutation of a KIT gene.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that mutations of KIT gene can be a marker of specific disease such as a cancer. It has been detected by various conventional methods. For instance, next generation sequencing (NGS) has been used for it. In conventional NGS, the errors introduced by polymerases cannot be distinguished from sequence alterations of the original template molecules.